


A Kitty Mountain Christmas

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Day 13, Facebook prompts, Gen, Kitty mountain Christmas, M/M, Silly hats and jumpers because it's Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson has made the boys holiday jumpers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kitty Mountain Christmas

Sherlock had been polite when Mrs. Hudson had called on them to give them their Christmas gifts. Each of them received a knit Christmas jumper, made by her, and they put on happy and thankful faces while she was still in their home. Of course they would never want to offend her. The game changed entirely however when she left the flat. The boys waited what felt like ages before they burst into hysterical laughter.

John was doubled over giggling, slightly more amused than Sherlock about their new holiday attire. “Put it on! You have to put it on, Sherlock. I swear I won’t tell anyone. I’ll put mine on too. See?" John was already pulling his regular wool jumper off.

“You wear jumpers all the time,” Sherlock snapped, sounding serious but his face was still pulled into a massive grin. He quickly shed his suit jacket and donned the jumper. When John finished pulling his own Christmas jumper over his head, the two broke out in another round of laughter after taking one look at each other.

To be perfectly honest, this was a classic case of ugly Christmas jumpers. Sherlock’s was the worst of the two, the front being covered in cats decked out in Christmas garland, baubles and Santa hats. John’s was a little less absurd with a Santa knit on the front whose beard was made from hundreds of loose ends of yarn.

John stepped up to stand in front of Sherlock and pulled the bottom of the jumper away from his body to get a better look at the cats, his fingers lightly brushed Sherlock abdomen as he did so. “You look ridiculous in this.” He said quietly, yet affectionately, conveying to Sherlock that it never really matter what he wore. John loved him anyway. He was damn lucky too, because the jumper was terrible, a total mare, but it was entirely too difficult to look away even though it was hideous.

“So do you,” Sherlock shot back. His voice, again, didn’t match the look on his face. The baritone rumbled seriously but John melted under that smile, the one that Sherlock only gave to him, the real one. John snuggled close to Sherlock, feeling the yarn of the jumper scratch as cheek. Sherlock dragged his hand up the back of John’s jumper, caressing his back gently. “All the more reason to take them off?”

The question was mischievous, and expertly delievered. John took the bait, standing on his tip-toes to place a soft kiss on Sherlock’s lips. They’ll have to thank Mrs. Hudson again later, but right now they have things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture [THIS](http://www.amazon.co.uk/The-Mountain-T-Shirt-Kittens-Tee/dp/B000N2X4VM/ref=sr_1_3?ie=UTF8&qid=1386952245&sr=8-3&keywords=kitty+mountain)  
> but in Christmas style and on a horrible itchy jumper. ;)


End file.
